


I'll Always Come Back

by eclipsing_azem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dom Drop, Dominance and Submission, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsing_azem/pseuds/eclipsing_azem
Summary: Hades and the WoL are enjoying a quiet night of dominance and submission, but Hades accidentally leads them down a path that troubles him.
Relationships: Dom/Sub - Relationship, Emet-Selch/WOL
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I'll Always Come Back

“You want to show me how good girls behave, don’t you Cora.” 

It wasn’t a question. He always could stab right into the truth of her, no matter how strong a front she put up. It would start with a knowing struggle, usually even before they reached the bedroom, for who was going to be dominant that night. Sometimes he would crack under the desire her wicked smile wrung out of him. More often than not she would be on her knees begging to taste him, desperate to show him how obedient she could be, to please him with the eager work of her hands and tongue. It was just their natural inclination.

He was always such a gorgeous Dom. Quiet, confident, with a mocking smile. She couldn’t resist the darkened look on his face as he ordered her out of her robes to stand naked and exposed for his appraisal. She might raise her chin defiantly, snap her teeth as he slipped the collar around her neck, but he was right. The deepest desire of her soul was to please him, to sink into the shelter of his ownership, to have all the focus of those golden eyes driving into her. She wanted to be his good girl.

“You are as powerful as the sun itself,” he murmured in her ear while stroking the back of her neck. “Is that why you debase yourself at the very feet of Death, life-giver?” His hands twisted hard into her hair while his cock slid towards her lips, leaving her gasping and clinging to his legs. "Pathetic that with all your worshipped strength you can be reduced to a naked slut on the floor, giving your whole self away for my pleasure."

She strained forward with her tongue trying to reach his cockhead, whimpering as he kept it just out of reach. "Not yet, little sub. I want you to beg to touch Death, to give in completely."

Shuddering in need, untouched and being forbidden to touch him, she gasped out "please let me suck you, let me give you so much pleasure, Hades -" and was cut off by a slap across her face. 

He tutted disapprovingly. "Not my name. My title, sub. Say it." 

Eyes watering from the sting, she recoiled back slightly, swallowing her reflexive defiance. She pushed her head to the floor in obiesense. "Please let me touch you, please I want to pleasure every part of you. Emet-Selch," and was immediately rewarded with two fingertips sliding across her nipples. 

He purred approvingly as she writhed in pleasure, his cock pressing slowly against her lips and then into the warm wet of her mouth. Unable to suppress a moan, he stroked her hair while she sucked and licked him eagerly. 

"So she can be a good girl. The great and powerful Azem, under my complete control." 

She hummed in need while his cock slid deeper down her throat, and his fingers drifted down to slide against the wetness between her legs. He circled her clit softly before thrusting two fingers deep into her. She clenched down around them and flickered her tongue under his cock until she felt his muscles stiffen. They hung suspended, inside each other, bodies pressing in need. 

"That...feels very good, little sub," he sighed. "Where did you learn to do that, I wonder? One of your many travels, maybe? Has my property been so needy on her adventures that she's been practicing? You must have many admirers. I can imagine some of them making overtures of...gratitude.”

She reeled back, hissing at the suggestion, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "I would never...I only belong to you…" and was cut off as his squirming fingers brought her nearly to the edge, pulling her back to his cock by her collar. 

He licked his lips, grinning at her struggle. "You say that, but you got so wet at the suggestion. Maybe next time you go I'll order you to find some sweet, grateful villager and have them show you how special you are. You'd like that, wouldn't you. And I’d be waiting here in our home, all alone, waiting to see whether whispers crawled back into the city that Azem has been a filthy slut this whole time." 

Shaking her head around his cock, she felt herself dripping down into his hand, her body betraying how turned on she was by the idea. He brought his other hand down to stroke her nipples and adjusted his other hand so his thumb could slide along her clit. She was falling helplessly into submission, breathing in low gasps as she fought back an edge she didn’t have permission for. She floated there, losing control as he touched her in all the ways that drove her wild, still sucking him as best she could manage around her increasing urgency. She wanted to cum so badly, to let release scream out of her, to collapse in a sticky mess on the floor at his feet. But she needed permission and he wasn’t giving it, just torturing her pleasures instead.

Through her haze, she noticed that he wasn’t saying...anything. Which wasn’t like him at all. 

She forced awareness back into herself even as his hands continued to roam, and felt that his cock had softened slightly in her mouth. With some difficulty, she laid her hands softly over his and squeezed them, their normal sign to pause. She tenderly withdrew her mouth and looked up, breathing hard; his face was a blur of emotions that she couldn’t immediately read. Stern mouth and jaw, muscles still clenched, but something in his golden eyes betrayed uncertainty, hesitation. 

“Is...everything alright, love?” Her body ached for more but she calmed it with every breath. 

“Yes, yes, of course, why wouldn’t it be? As long as you were enjoying yourself.” Too quick a response, defensive. She kept holding his hands. 

“You stopped talking and moved all the focus to me. I thought I should check in.” 

He glowered down at her, anger trying to cover whatever he was feeling, but she stared calmly up until she saw his demeanor shift. She knew how to diffuse a situation. Patience was usually the best tactic. 

Slowly he sat down beside her, shoulders slumping forward. “I...started thinking about you out there. On those long trips away from me. It’s...complicated.”

Recentering in her body, Cora slid arms around his waist, warm and comforting, waiting for him to say more. 

“It’s just...I teased you about it in the scene, but then it got in my head that it can’t possibly be enough, these short times home with me. You really are ‘beloved Azem’, the shining sun of our world. You meet interesting and invigorating people that could give you companionship when you’re away. Your adventures can’t all be about...saving grapes!”

She squeezed him gently. “Even that one wasn’t about...well, nevermind.” She brushed back the white locks of hair that had fallen in his face. “That’s a lot to unpack, but I promise we can talk about all of it. If it’s reassuring to hear, I’m not feeling a pull towards anyone else right now, but it’s always good to refresh the conversation. For both of us, in the long stretches we’re apart.” 

He nodded mutely, withdrawing further into himself. “And we were having such a good time, you were nearly about to cum and I couldn’t even live up to the smallest expectations one might have of a Dom. It’s an immeasurable disappointment.”

“Hades. No, my love. Listen to me now. I loved what we did, and I also love vulnerable moments where I get to take care of you. Will you let me do that?” And without waiting for a reply she went and gathered the blankets from the bed and wrapped him up neatly. “This, my owner - yes, you’re still my owner - is just another form of submission and one I love giving you. How about I go get some of that new tea that Hyth delivered yesterday, I didn’t quite catch his whole description but there was something about “promoting the lessening of burdens carried deep in the heart.” 

His hand shot up and grabbed hers as she stood. “You’re not upset with me? You don’t think all of this was silly?” And then more quietly, “you’ll come back?”

Cora kissed the top of his head and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Of course I’m not upset. I never think you’re silly, my most solemn and austere Emet-Selch. I love you more than anyone or anything on this star.” She bundled him deeper into the blankets. “You stay right there, beloved.” And turned towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll always come back.”


End file.
